For a Moment
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: A series of short scenes between Dearka and Milly that have been begging to be told. KLFall chapter up! Currently done couples: DM, KL, YF. Coming maybe: AC, SOC, YOC. Christmas chapter up! And about nine days late...
1. Unspoken Words

For a Moment

Author's Note: Okay, this has been something that's been bothering me for a while. I've had this major attack of ideas for DearkaxMilly fics, but I can't seem to write a story for them! screams I woke up one morning and realized, "hey, I'll just do each scene and make that all a story!" So here I am, trying to do this. I've had some trouble with writing recently, and I've been into reading more than anything. But I promise to try and write more! I just have to get off chat. ;) Well, please R&R! Thanks bunches!

Unspoken words

This takes place during episode 33, well right after the too-short scenes between D&M. I only have the subtitled version, so the words might differ for the actual episode part, but just deal. ;) I also have the manga, so I'm going with both.

* * *

_Tolle…Tolle is dead! Why is he still alive?_

"Who would have thought I'd hit the bull's eye…" Dearka rolled over on his cot, trying to block out the voices.

_There's no room in this world for coordinators. Coordinators don't even deserve to be alive!_

"Damn it…" Dearka whispered, and turned over to look at the ceiling, mentally going through programming the Buster to get his mind off the events that had just happened in the infirmary.

_No… I'm not…like you._

* * *

Miriallia quietly walked down the aisle, and hid behind the divider between the second and third cell. Her heart was pounding. _What am I doing here? _She wondered. 

She looked around the corner, and found him awake. He suddenly sat up, and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" he called.

She turned around, and he looked away.

_That Coordinator who killed Tolle!_

"Well…" he hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Your boyfriend…where was he…" He stopped, unable to say what he wanted to ask.

She looked down. "He was piloting the Sky Grasper. On the island… when you guys attacked…"

"Sky Grasper?" Dearka asked. He had heard of it, but wasn't quite sure what it was.

"A fighter… blue and white…" _Hold it in…_ Milly thought. _I can't cry… not in front of him again._

He nodded his understanding, and lay back on his cot. "It wasn't me."

She looked at him, studying this strange young man. _Is that…relief…? Why would he care?_

"What's wrong?" he asked. "If you came to kill me, you can kill me." He stopped himself from adding _if that'll make you happy._

She looked at him, almost as if she had heard his unspoken words. "I… don't want to kill you," she admitted. "I don't really know why I came down here," she sighed.

_Could she have been thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about her?_ Dearka wondered.

"Well, I…" "I guess…" They both began to talk at the same moment.

Milly gave a half-hearted laugh. "You first."

Dearka nodded. "If you insist. I want to know, why don't you want to kill me? You didn't hesitate before…" he grimaced as his head throbbed.

A concerned look flitted across her face, butsoon her normal expression returned. "I guess I realized that killing you wouldn't help anything." She sighed and leaned against the wall next to his cell. "I'm beginning to realize that I… well, I guess I'm glad…" she looked away from him, unable to say the words or face him with her feelings.

"That you didn't kill me?" asked a voice next to her.

She gasped, surprised to find him right next to her, separated only by the bars of his cell.

"Sorry," he said, leaning against the wall on his side.

_Am I really that scary?_ Milly's memory replayed the words he had spoken earlier. She looked down, studying the ground. "No… I'm sorry," she whispered. When he said nothing, she began to run her hand along the bars, feeling the cold metal against her knuckles.

Suddenly she was stopped by something on her hand, and when she looked at her hand, she realized that he had put his around hers. She looked up to his face, her aqua eyes meeting his amethyst ones.

"I owe you now, you know," he told her. "I made you angry, and yet you still saved my life. I owe you a lot, and I'll find someway to repay you. I promise."

"I…uh…" she stuttered, then suddenly found the unspoken words. "Thank you." Then she smiled a half-smile. "But I still don't know your name."

He removed his hand from hers and stepped back from the bars. "Dearka Elthman," he bowed. "Might I know the name of my savior?" he asked, looking up at her from his bow.

She smiled, the first true smile that had crossed her face since Tolle's death. "Maybe I should keep you guessing," she teased, but at the disappointed look on his face, she couldn't help but give in. "Miriallia Haww," she told him.

_Miriallia,_ he thought. _A beautiful name. Suits her well. _"Well, thank you Miriallia."

She turned bright red, and turned away from him. "I think I need to go. I really shouldn't have come down here, much less left my room." _What is it about him that makes me feel so…strange?_ She felt him nod.

"Okay then. Later Miriallia."

"Bye Dearka." She turned and ran, hardly able to handle it anymore. There was something that was bothering her, but she just couldn't put a name to it. She ran out the door, and around the corner, but she didn't get far. She stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing hard, but not from the run. _What is it about him? Why DID I protect him? Why do I care what his name is? What's wrong with me?_ The thoughts just wouldn't stop. She took a deep breath and headed for her room. _Maybe a shower will calm me down. I just need to do something. _

* * *

Dearka sighed as she ran out, away from him. 

"Miriallia…" he whispered. He turned and sat down on his cot. "She came to see me… but why? What's going on?" He wondered aloud. He put his hands to his head, but the sudden pain on the left side of his head made him cringe. "Ow..." he muttered. Sighing, he lay down and tried to go to sleep. _Maybe now the voices will stop… Or maybe the unspoken words will finally find a voice._

* * *

Ally: Well, finally! I've had that idea for a while, and it feels REALLY good to get it out. I hope you all like it, and please R&R! 

Sai: Hey, where was I during all this?

Ally: You're another story Sai-kun! But I promise to do more for you and Kali! turns to audience Yep! I'm also a big SaixOC fan! And I have ideas for that too… might make this a couples' story collection… but we'll see how it turns out.

A BIG THANK YOU to Johnny for getting me these few episodes of GS and for getting me hooked on the series in the first place. Well, for telling me more about it after I stayed up those first few nights watching it. Well, shout-out to all my friends! And I'll c y'all later! SAYONARA BABY!


	2. Reasons Why

Ally: Well, this takes place after the end of the 4th manga, which is the last one I have. I haven't seen these episodes, so I'm just going with what it seems like would happen. It's my story, and it's for all those DxM fans, so be happy!

Kira: Ally doesn't own GS, so don't sue her. Please R&R!

* * *

"Why are you two fighting?" Cagalli asked, trying to keep from crying on the shoulders of Kira and Athrun. "You two are best friends!"

Mu grinned and scratched his head. "Maybe things will finally be looking up," he said, glancing at Murrue, who blushed slightly and looked down.

Col. Kisaka, who had followed Cagalli at a slower pace, addressed the crew of the Archangel. "Well, it seems out Princess Cagalli has taken to you. Why don't we all find a place to talk and figure out what we're going to do?"

* * *

Miriallia entered the mess hall of the Archangel, and was mildly surprised to find the room completely empty.

"Well, I guess it makes sense," she thought aloud. "All the officers have been called for a meeting, along with the two former ZAFT pilots." She sighed and got her food.

She sat by herself for a while, quietly eating her food, and mulling over the events of the past days.

"I wonder…" she sighed.

"Wonder what?" asked someone behind her.

She whirled around and blue-green eyes met amethyst ones. "Dearka!"

"Hey Miriallia. Sorry if I scared you. Do you mind if I sit here?" He smiled shyly.

"Oh, no problem. Sure." _What is it about him that makes me so flustered?_

He sat down and they ate in silence until Miriallia finished her food. She put away her tray, and turned to leave. But at the look on his face, she turned and sat down across from him.

He stopped and looked at her. His thoughts whirled as he tried to figure out what to say. _You look beautiful today…What were you wondering… What were you doing before I came in…_

Miriallia interrupted his thoughts. "What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…oh, yeah. They called me in to ask me some things."

"Like what?" she asked.

Dearka studied his tray. "First just the basics. My name, and things about my family. Why I joined ZAFT and then…" The color rose is his cheeks, ever so slightly. "…and why I joined the fight on the side of the Archangel."

Miriallia studied the blonde-haired man across from her. "What were those reasons? If you don't mind me asking."

Dearka looked up at Miriallia, who blushed and turned away. "I guess… before… I didn't really have a reason to fight. But… I found something I wanted to protect more than anything." When Miriallia said nothing, the words just began flowing out of Dearka. "I guess I just joined ZAFT because my family had a history with them, and it was the thing to do if you could make it. It was honorable, and somehow it became a duty expected of most Coordinators. I was really just a machine, doing what I was told, and fighting with all my might." He studied his tray. "Then the Buster was shot down. I surrendered because I really had no other choice. It was the first time I really feared for my life. Then I was taken onboard and I was afraid that something else would happen to be, but I soon found myself tied up in the infirmary. That's when you came in." he looked up and their eyes met. "I was prepared to die, when that Fllay girl tried to shoot me. For the third time ever, I feared for my life, and all in the same day. Then you saved me, and I realized, I didn't want to die." He smiled, a somewhat sad smile, it seemed to Miriallia. "I began to realize that I wanted to protect, but it never really began to form into those words until you came to visit me in my cell. And when you came to free me, I realized that I wanted to protect you. I own you my life. So Miriallia," he took her hands in his. "Thank you, for saving me and letting me protect you."

He pulled her a little closer, and placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Dearka…" she whispered. "I…" Her heart was racing.

"Shhh…" he placed a finger over her lips. He realized his heart was pounding. He could have sworn she could hear it too. "I don't want to scare you anymore."

Miriallia smiled. "It's okay. And Dearka?"

"Yes?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "You're welcome." Then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the mess hall.

Dearka sat there in a stunned silence for a moment before touching the spot where her lips had been.

"Miriallia…" he whispered, then put away his tray and headed for his room.

* * *

Miriallia sat in her room, hugging her knees.

"What am I doing?" she thought aloud. "Why…why…why?" She couldn't seem to find the words to express how she felt.

Then came a knock at her door.

"Miriallia?" Sai called. "Can I come in?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself and called, "Yes."

"Milly? Are you okay?" he asked after catching sight of her.

"I…I…don't know…what to think, or say, or feel," she admitted. "I'm so confused, Sai!" She cried into her hands.

Sai sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I can't say I really understand, but you really just have to trust yourself. Tolle wouldn't want you to mourn forever. All someone ever wants for one of their loved ones is for them to be happy. Tolle would want you to move on, and be happy and loved, even if it wasn't with him. And you're my best friend, Milly. I want you to be happy, too. I can see there's something there, you just have to trust your heart. Take time to mourn," he advised, "but don't ever forget to live."

Milly continued to cry, but her sobs were replaced by quiet tears. She hugged her friend. "Thank you, Sai. You're always a voice of reason for me. Thank you." Suddenly she burst into tears again, as memories of Tolle filled her mind.

"Just cry, Milly. Just cry. It's okay to cry," Sai whispered, as her tears fell on his shoulder.

* * *

Ally: Yeah, I know… a little sappy, but really, it's true. Milly has to get over Tolle, and move on, before anything serious can really happen. And Sai was the best one to comfort her. Don't take this as any kind of MillyxSai thing! He's just being a good best friend.

Sai: Yep!

Kira: Well, we hope you enjoyed it. So now, please R&R!

All: Thanks!


	3. Falling Walls

For A Moment… Chapter 3: Falling Walls

Ally: Well, here's the first of the AW (After War) chapters. I have three planned/written right now, but there might be more, depending on if it needs to happen or I dream about it.

Sai: Wait! There ARE others aren't there?

Ally: -smacks forehead- You're right. Whoops. Well, we could call those AU, or GSD. But we'll get to those later. Athrun, would you like to do the honors?

Athrun: Ally doesn't own GS (is that good or bad?), and please R&R.

Ally: And a BIG thank you to my reviewers:

Angel of Dreams: Thank for adding me to the C2! I can never thank you enough!

An1391: Thanks for the review! I've got a bunch of chapters already written, so don't worry about me taking long to update!

Super Greek: Thanks for the comment about the scene. I really enjoyed having something to bounce off of.

wIsTfuL-wIsHeR: Same goes for you! I've got two more completed/almost done after this! Updates coming soon!

Ally: Well, enjoy!

* * *

It had been several months since the end of the war, and things were in the process of improving. The barrier between Coordinators and Naturals was still there, but the efforts to bring down the wall were growing with each day. 

Sai smiled as he walked past the local elementary school, watching the kids all playing together. He watched as a purple-haired girl tripped and fell, and a young Natural boy helped her to her feet. He saw a couple of coordinator boys watching a mix of natural and coordinator girls as they played on the swings.

"We might not be able to stop referring to people as 'Coordinators' and 'Naturals'," he thought aloud, "but maybe we can open the boundary between the two." He thought of his friends and the people he had met on the Archangel. It had been a while since he'd seen any of them but Milly and Kira, but he knew that things were going well between the different groups. When he had last talked to Kira, he had just been visiting the pink-haired songstress, Lacus Clyne. Sai had heard from Kira that his friend Athrun was with the Princess of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha. Milly seemed to be doing well, and was going to back to school in ORB.

Sai was doing okay on his own. He had decided to return to school as well, but he had also taken a part-time job to work up some money. Today he was headed to the café he worked at, and not expecting much to happen other than what normally did.

* * *

"Hey Tony!" He waved to the manager as he entered the café. 

"Hey Sai! Slow morning today," Tony smiled.

"Alright," Sai pulled on his uniform and got ready to take orders.

* * *

Tony was right, and the morning passed quite slowly. It had been about 20 minutes without a customer, when the bell above the door rang. 

"Hello, welcome to…" Sai looked up to see a familiar face. "Dearka?" He asked, surprised.

"Sai? Whoa, it's really you. Never expected to see you here." The blonde-haired Coordinator smiled. "Nice to see you again."

Sai smiled back. "You too. It's been a long time. Well," Sai laughed slightly. "What would you like to order?"

Dearka laughed too, and ordered a drink.

* * *

Moments later, Sai and Dearka were sitting at a table, talking about things. The past, the future, memories and plans. Somehow, they got around to the topic of Milly. 

Sai brought it up. "So, have you talked to Milly lately?" He asked.

Dearka was surprised by the question. "Well, I… honestly, I haven't heard from her since the end of the war."

"Really?" Sai asked. "That seems strange to me. I would have figured that you two would have done something together since then."

"Really?" Dearka asked. "I guess… we just kinda had our own lives to live after everything was over." He shrugged, but Sai could see something else there.

"Dearka, don't lie to me."

"I'm not…" Dearka sighed when he realized it was futile. "It is THAT obvious?" he asked.

Sai smiled, "Not really. But I know Milly, and even though I didn't know you for long, I can see it. In the way you act, the way you talk, a lot of things.You always have that look in your eyes when you're thinking about her, or looking at her.And I think you really helped her, back on the Archangel, after Tolle died. There was something about you that made her feel better."

"Yeah," Dearka sighed, looking at his cup of coffee. "Made her want to jab a blade through my head." He shook his head. "I just… I think… I really like her, Sai. But… I don't know how she feels. And if I was just a rebound…" He looked somewhat depressed to Sai.

"Don't worry about it," Sai assured him. "You weren't a rebound. I think she genuinely likes you too."

"Are you sure?" Dearka asked.

"Why do you keep asking things like that?" Sai asked. "Is it that you think it's too good to be true or something?" Dearka hung his head. "Come on, De. Risk big, win big, you know?"

"Sai!" Tony called, "I need you working again! We got some more customers!"

"Coming!" Sai called back. He turned to Dearka, handing him a card. "Here, this card has my number. Call me sometime, okay?" When Dearka nodded, he took off back to the counter saying, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Dearka pocketed the card, threw away the cup from his drink and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Dearka picked up the phone, and in the spur of the moment, called the number on the card. It rang once… twice… and in the middle of the third ring, someone picked up. 

"Hello?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Miriallia?" Dearka asked, incredulously.

* * *

Ally: evil laugh Yeah, I know, cliffhanger. But that's really what needed to happen. 

De: That was a little evil.

Sai: laughs Well, it's her story.

Ally: Yep! And now it's up to the audiences' imagination as to if Dearka just hangs up, or if he manages to have an intelligent conversation with Miriallia.

Dearka: Hey! Are you saying that…

Ally: Hush, De. And she's not at Sai's place, for any of you who might think that! Well, now it's time for me to go. -is in Colorado on vacation while writing this- I hope you all like this, and I'll have another AW chapter for Miriallia as well. -begins planning- Well, please R&R, and I can't wait to hear from you!


	4. Heart's Trust

For a Moment… Chapter 4: Heart's Trust

AN: Now I said that none of these chapters will connect, but I might be lying. I'm not really sure if you'll notice, or even care, but there's a few little things that just beg to be put in at times. And another thing, I have another DxM fic coming soon. I have the first chapter almost done, and the rest is outlined (the first time I've done that!) and it should be up real soon. Keep an eye out for "One Week" inspired slightly by the song by Barenaked Ladies. Now that's all, so please, R&R!

* * *

The bell rang, and Miriallia was one of the first people out of her class, and out of the school. Today she was finally getting to meet with Kira and Cagalli since the end of the war.

_It's been way too long._ She thought to herself.

She hurried to her apartment to get cleaned up and ready, and when she got there, she was surprised to see that she had a message on her answering machine. She shrugged it off, knowing she didn't have enough time to worry about that now. She changed clothes and redid her makeup, and in minutes she was headed towards the palace of ORB.

* * *

Her taxi stopped, and she was greeted by the blonde-haired princess herself.

"Miriallia!" Cagalli cried, running to hug her friend.

"Hey Cagalli!" Miriallia called. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Too long!" Cagalli answered. She brought Miriallia inside. "Kira's been staying with me for a few days, and we've been anxious to see you again."

"Me too," Miriallia agreed. As they entered the lounge, Miriallia spotted a familiar brown-haired Coordinator. "Kira!" she cried, running over to hug her friend who had been through so much. She had as well, but she knew the war had been hard on him. Killing when he didn't want to, and fighting his own best friend. Life had been unfair to Kira Yamato, but fortunately, the time of torture had come to an end.

Kira stood up to catch Miriallia as she leapt at him. Next to her friend, Miriallia spotted the one time pilot of the Gundam Aegis, and later the Justice Gundam, son of the former High Councilor, Athrun Zala. Miriallia couldn't say that she held a grudge against him for killing Tolle, but they're relationship had always been a little rough around the edges.

"Hey Athrun," Miriallia greeted him as well, managing to be quite friendly, probably due to the fact that she hadn't seen any of them in months, and the relief was more than the regret.

"Hey, Miriallia. It's been a while," said Athrun, holding out his hand, which she shook.

"Yes, it has," she agreed. She looked around, "Is this everyone we're expecting?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yeah," she said, somewhat sadly. "Everyone else was busy or I couldn't get a hold of. Sai had work to do, but he might show up sometime. Lacus was busy at PLANT. Yzak is working with the High Council of ZAFT, and I couldn't get a hold of Dearka or Captain Ramius."

Miriallia nodded. "Sounds like those guys," she grinned. "We'll just have to have fun without them, right?" She gave Cagalli one of those mischievous looks that make guys and parents go "Oh, no."

Cagalli laughed. "Exactly!"

* * *

Several hours, and many games later, the four decided to retire for the night, and Cagalli invited Miriallia to stay there. 

"Come on, Milly. Please stay!" Cagalli was doing her best to convince her friend to stay the night.

"Okay, okay. Sure, I'll stay." Miriallia finally gave in. "Just so long as we have pancakes in the morning," she told Cagalli who laughed.

"Of course! That's what I was planning on having anyways. I wanted to make breakfast, and it's one of the few things I can cook on my own."

Miriallia laughed. "That's so typical of you. Good thing you're a princess. You'd make an awful housewife!"

As they headed towards Miriallia's room, the two burst into laughter. Athrun and Kira were farther down the hall, but they still turned around, wondering what was tickling the two girls.

"Yeah. It's a good thing Athrun can cook," Cagalli told her. "He's the one teaching me." She grinned. "It's actually a lot of fun!"

"You two are getting along really well, aren't you?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah. I'm really glad I met him. It's the only good thing that I can find about the war itself. But I can't say the effects are anything but good. Have you seen the schools?" When Milly shook her head, Cagalli went on. "We started with some of the middle and high schools, and began blending Coordinators and Naturals together. With that success, we moved on to some of the elementary schools as well, and things have been going great." Cagalli looked at Miriallia, who was staring at the ground. "What are you thinking about?"

Miriallia looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh… nothing… well…" She looked around, checking to make sure the guys were out of earshot. She spotted them already down the hall, headed to their rooms, and she took a deep breath. "I haven't heard from Dearka since the war ended and we all went our separate ways. I never thought that I'd wonder this much about where he was…" She turned slightly red.

Cagalli laughed and put an arm around Miriallia's shoulders. "Come on Milly. Just admit it already. If not to me, then to yourself. You like Dearka. A lot. But what is it that's really bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, I guess," Miriallia sighed. "I guess it's because I feel that I should still be mourning Tolle. And… I don't want to love someone if it's only a rebound." Finally, it was out. Her worst fears. She wished they would disappear, but hated herself for wishing that.

Cagalli gave her friend a massive hug. "You really shouldn't worry. Tolle would want you to move on. He really loved you, and he'd want you to live a happy life, not waste away mourning for him. And about Dearka being a rebound," Cagalli made a half-laugh, half-snort sound. "If you like him, then go with it. You just have to trust your own heart. It's really hard to believe that you never saw it. Can't you tell that he likes you too?"

Miriallia blushed. "Well, yeah, I guess, but…"

Cagalli cut her off. "I don't want to hear any 'but's about it. He likes you, you like him. Now don't make me play match-maker and drag you two together." Cagalli stopped walking. "Here's your room. You can stay as long as you like. Now I don't want you to worry about anything, so just get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Okay?"

Miriallia smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks Cagalli." She gave her friend a hug and entered her room.

Cagalli waved as she turned to go to her own room.

* * *

About an hour later, Miriallia was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Cagalli's words played over and over in her head, periodically interrupted by Dearka's. Miriallia shook her head. 

_Dearka… I DO miss you. Where are you? When will we meet again?_

Thoughts like these repeated themselves in her head until eventually sleep took her.

* * *

Ally: These seem to be going a lot better than I expected! Maybe it's the new way of writing. 

Sai: Maybe it's the fresh mountain air.

Dearka: Maybe it's just that you've finally beaten that stupid writer's block.

Ally: -laughs- Who knows? But I'm really enjoying this. "Thank you"s go out to Johnny (of course! I love you!), Angel of Dreams (Thanks again!), Super Greek (I'm glad you liked the scene thing), and Queen of Twilight (Thanks for mentioning TKoH, I'm working on it!) and to all others who have reviewed. Now, the rest of you! -points to audience- Yes, you. Please, R&R! Thanks!

Another note: If you see some of the AN stuff is odd, it's cuz some of it was written this summer while I was on vacation and I'm only putting it up now. This is the last of the stuff I wrote on vacation, I think, so that's the end of the wierd Author's notes. Thanks for everything everyone! -waves-


	5. Whatsername

For a Moment

DM and YF drabble that kinda leads into "One Week" set to the song "Whatsername" by Green Day. Thanks to Allison for letting me borrow that CD. Squealy! And thanks to all the people who review anything! It all helps! -hugs and hands out Skittles-

* * *

"Hey! Hey you! Wait up!" Yzak called, running across the street, narrowly avoiding being hit by a car. "Wait!" He grabbed the red-head's shoulder, but when he saw her face, he backed away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." The shocked girl nodded her acceptance of his apology, and headed off with her friends without a look back at the silver-haired Coordinator. 

Yzak turned back the way he had came, headed home after arriving back from a trip. He mentally kicked himself as he trudged back.

_Why the hell did I chase after her? Did I really think it was **her?** And why would I care?_

Thought I ran into you down on the street,

Then it turned out to only be a dream

Yzak turned the key, and entered his house, a small place that he owned in Orb, convenient for times when he had to stay in the country. Like now.

Pictures lined the walls. Just simple things. Beaches, mountains, even some of the PLANTS and his mother. And of course there was one of every ship he'd been stationed on. He remembered the times, some more fondly than others.

I made a point to burn all of the photographs,

She went away and then I took a different path,

_That red-haired girl..._ he thought. _She was... interesting... for a Natural. _He sighed to himself. _I don't even remember her name. Did I ever know it?_

He entered the small office he had and unlocked a small drawer. Pulling out two small pictures, he smiled slightly to himself.The first was of the Le Cruset Team. Yzak, Athrun, Dearka, even Nicol, Miguel, and Rusty. They had lost some good people in the war. Moving aside the photo, Yzak's smile turned upside down.

It was a picture of a red-haired girl. She seemed slightly frightened, but also determined, as well as seriously pissed off.

_What was her name?_

I remember the face, but I can't recall the name,

Now I wonder how whatsername has been.

* * *

Dearka thought things were going to go back to normal after the war ended.In the short time afterward, they had come to a mutual decision to go their own ways. They knew that things would be rough at best if they tried to stay together, so they had ended things quickly. Dearka had returned to the military and had only been demoted for his desertion. Things seemed to be returning to a semblance of "normal". Well, at least until Dearka got a mysterious letter. 

Seems that she disappeared without a trace,

Did she ever marry old what's his face?

_Dearka,_

_I'm sorry about how things ended with us, and for some reason I just can't stop thinking about the "what if"s. I really don't understand why I'm writing this letter, but I feel that I just need to talk to you, but I had no other way to get a hold of you. I've been doing well during this last year, and now I'm a photographer for the Orb newspaper. I sent some of my pictures with this, just as a few keepsakes. Well, I just wanted to say hi and I hope that maybe we can get together again sometime. Please write back._

At the end seemed to be several erasings before she had written:

_Love,  
Miriallia_

Dearka opened the envelope a little more to see a number of pictures inside. A peaceful beach, probably on Orb; a heart-rending photo of a playground, partially destroyed by a fight, judging by the mobile armor wreckage; and, his favorite of the three, a picture of Miriallia herself, looking out over something, probably her next photo target.

I made a point to burn all of the photographs,

She went away and then I took a different path

Dearka smiled, but it was tinged with a bittersweet feeling.

"What if..." he whispered. Sighing to himself, he took the pictures and put them away in a drawer, on top of a number of other pictures taken earlier. Nodding to himself, he made up his mind.

* * *

The next day found Dearka wandering around the streets of Orb's main city, looking for the newspaper HQ. Needless to say, he was lost. 

_I'm a Gundam pilot! I should be able to find this place! It can't be THAT hard! _Dearka glared at the map in his hands. It was for tourists, so it had little in the way of the information he was looking for. He tore the map in two, chunked it in the nearest trashcan, and began to wander where his feet took him. He was always better when he trusted his instincts.

Thirty minutes later, he found himself in front of a large building that could only be called a palace. He leaned against the wall that surrounded it, surveying the area.

I remember the face but I can't recall the name,

Now I wonder how whatsername has been

_It seems so big for such a small country. No wonder I can't find her. I have nothing to go on besides the Orb newspaper. Not a lot of help._

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A blonde haired girl popped into his view, interrupting his thoughts.

Surprised, Dearka stuttered to explain himself. "I... I'm... uh..."

"Dearka?" Asked a male voice, incredulity in his tone. "Is that you?"

"Athrun?" The blonde haired Coordinator was thrown even more off balance. "Then you must be... Cagalli?" He asked, turning to the princess.

Cagalli's face broke out in a grin. "Hey, Dearka. It's been forever. Do you want to come on in for a snack or something? I have something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago,

Remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago,

Yzak muttered some kind of incoherent reply about being tired after a long trip and hung up the phone. Sometimes, more often now than ever before, he missed the gentle quiet of space. Gentle, and deadly.

Turning around, he sat down in the windows behind his desk gazing out at the sunset over Orb. The sky was an amazing shade of gold and red. It reminded him of her.

_Red, like her hair. Red... like blood. _

The regrets are useless, in my mind,

She's in my head, I must confess,

"Dearka! You should come in real soon!" The voice of the blonde haired princess floated up to him from the entrance to the balcony he was on. 

"Yeah, I know. I have to lay low for a while," he muttered to himself. Looking out at the sunset, he smiled. "Another day... I wonder what will come. Another what if..."

My regrets are useless, in my mind

She's in my head, so long ago

* * *

Milly placed a small bundle of flowers at the base of a headstone. "We never did get along much, did we?" she asked the stone, but of course there was no reply. "Well, I hope you like the flowers. I just wanted to come by before any of the others might show up. I'll be back, next year." With that she bowed to the grave, backed up a few feet, took a picture of the scene, and walked away.

And in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right,

I'll never turn back time,

Forgetting you, but not the time.

Behind her, the gravestone read:

_Fllay Alster _

_C.E. 56-77_

_A loyal daughter, a brave friend_

_R.I.P.

* * *

Okay, so I'm not a really big Fllay fan... but YF couplings are just so interesting! Well, this was just a random idea, and after about 3 weeks of working on it in BCIS (I LOVE this class! I'm there right now!) I've finally finished! Well, I hope you like it, even though it's a little angsty there at the end. Please R&R!_

I PROMISE I'm working on One Week, and I REALLY want to re-write The Key of Heart for Kingdom Hearts, so if someone would look at it and wants to give me some advice, that'd be great. Thanks all! -hugs-


	6. Falling in Leaves

For A Moment

Author's Ramble: Hey guys! I'm sorry for shirking things so much, but I hope you won't hate me too much. I'm working on getting one more chapter up for this (FAM) for a Christmas gift to all my readers, along with a CCS (SakuraxSyaoran) Christmas gift, and hopefully another chapter on One Week. Please R&R, and I know the ending sticks utterly, so any pointers would be accepted and appreciated. This is my first KiraxLacus fic, and I'm quite proud of it, besides the ending, so I hope you like it. Thanks for any and all comments (besides flames, of course).

Arigato gosaimas! Thank you all so much! And Merry (early) Christmas! (And Winter Solstice, Hanukkah, or whatever you do this time of year.)

Now I'll stop bothering you and let you read on!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Falling in Leaves**

Lacus sighed as she breathed in the sweet smell of fallen leaves. "It's autumn!" she said to herself, and spun around in a happy twirl. Autumn was one of Lacus' favorite times of the year. The leaves always turned to most extraordinary colors, and it told of exciting times to come. For one, it meant that Christmas was right around the corner! "Oh! I'll have to start asking everyone what they want!" Lacus began to hum to herself as she walked down the street to the cafe where she and Kira were going to meet. Something told her that today was going to be an incredible day.

* * *

"Kira!" Lacus ran forward into the arms of her boyfriend and was greeted by the lovely smile that not only graced his lips, but shown in each of his beautiful lavender eyes. 

"How have you been, Lacus?" Kira asked, pulling out a chair for her.

"Good. Good. It smells like autumn, Kira!" Lacus smiled, and it was infectious.

Kira laughed as he sat down across from his pink haired princess. "Yes it does! I'm guessing you love the colors of the leaves."

Lacus nodded. "Definitely! This is one of my favorite times of the year!" A conspiratorial look crossed her face. "You know autumn also means?" She asked, leaning forward across the table.

"What?" Kira asked, leaning forward as well, a smile still gracing his face.

"It's almost Christmas!" Lacus laughed, and Kira laughed with her. "It's just so wonderful! I can't wait to see everyone again."

"Neither can I," Kira said, smiling to himself. Then he looked at Lacus, deep in thought about something. "Lacus, I..."

"Yes, Kira?" The way he said her name made her stomach do flips. Well, it did every time, but there was something... different. "What is it?"

"I... wanted... to know... if..."

This was strange. Kira was almost never this nervous. He looked around, like he was judging the scenery and the place. Nodding to himself, Kira took her hand.

"Will you come with me Lacus?"

She nodded and Kira began to lead her away. Neither of them worried about paying for anything, seeing as they hadn't ordered anything at all. Lacus' mind buzzed with ideas about what could possibly make Kira act like this.

* * *

Moments later Lacus found herself in the backyard of a lovely house. Kira had led her in through the gate and sat her down on a bench nearby. 

"Why are we at your house, Kira?" she asked.

"I wanted to show you the leaves," he smiled.

Lacus looked around and gaped as she saw all the leaves in piles around the yard. "You raked all these up?" She asked, giving Kira a playful look.

Kira laughed and nodded, "Go ahead." He knew exactly what she wanted to do.

He smiled, watching as his songstress launched herself into pile after pile of leaves. _Like a nymph or fairy_, he thought, watching as she ran around, the gold and crimson leaves hugging onto the strands of her pink hair. Suddenly she disappeared into a pile, and didn't reemerge.

"Lacus?" Kira hurried over, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hurt. He sighed in relief when he saw her laying there in a pile, eyes closed, breathing in the smell of autumn.

"Lacus, I..."

Her beautiful blue eyes met his lavender ones, and the words caught in his throat.

Lacus reached out a hand, and Kira moved to help her up, but was surprised to find himself falling into the leaves next to her. They laughed together, and Lacus snuggled closer to the one who held her heart.

"Kira?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Their eyes met again, and it was then that she noticed that he was digging into his pocket for something.

"Lacus Clyne," he said, pulling Lacus into a sitting position while he kneeled next to her. He took a breath and began again, pulling out the small box that had lain hidden in his pocket. Lacus only had moments to blush before she heard the words, in one form or another, she had always imagined coming from this young man's mouth.

"Lacus Clyne, the woman of my dreams, will you marry me?"

Lacus' eyes widened in surprise, and then she threw herself onto him. "Yes! Of course, Kira!" she exclaimed, kissing him with such passion that they fell into the leaves together.

Lacus continued to blush and smile as Kira slipped the ring onto the finger of her left hand, and he smiled as well.

"I love you, Lacus," he whispered.

"And I you, Kira."

It wasn't then that she realized it, but it reaffirmed the truth that she had known. As easy as it had been to fall into piles of leaves, Lacus Clyne had fallen in love, and she knew there was nothing better.


	7. Christmastime

Christmastime

Part 1

KL, AC, and DM, focusing on AC

* * *

A blonde haired girl smiled to herself as she watched the neighborhoods fly by through the window of the limo she rode in. 

"Lovely, isn't it?" she asked, turning to the young blue-haired man next to her.

He smiled, green eyes sparkling. "Yes, it is Cagalli."

"Things are turning out well. I'm glad. Thanks for all your help Athrun," she said, turning back to the view outside as they crossed a bridge with a lovely view of the ocean.

"My pleasure," he said, watching something he considered lovelier than any ocean view.

* * *

A brunette girl and a blonde guy were laughing at a joke the guy had made when a black limo pulled up beside them. The door flew open and the brunette found herself being half strangled by a very familiar person. 

"Cagalli!" Miriallia exclaimed.

"Hey Milly! Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I can tell!" Milly laughed, or tried to at least. "Cagalli? I'm having some trouble breathing..."

The blonde haired girl let go of her friend and smiled. "Oops."

Athrun got out after Cagalli and followed the princess of Orb over to their friends. "Hey Dearka, Milly. Everything going okay with you?"

The blonde-haired Coordinator nodded. "Yeah. Things are going good," Dearka said, glancing over towards Milly and Cagalli. "You?"

Athrun nodded his understanding. "Similar." He leaned over towards Dearka, "I got Kira and Lacus to help me pick out a..."

Suddenly two almost identical squeals broke out, and Dearka and Athrun turned to see what was the matter. They both began to laugh as hard as Milly was when they saw Kira, Lacus and Cagalli all in one big bear hug. Athrun was the first to walk over and tried to extract his best friend from the mass but was pulled in for a moment before the group fell apart.

Cagalli and Lacus began to discuss recent events, and Athrun pulled Kira away to check up on his friend. Milly and Dearka returned to their table for a moment to pay for their drinks, and when the came back Cagalli practically shoved them all into the limo, and they took off for her house, where they would all be staying for the next few days.

* * *

"Wow! Just look at the decorations!" Milly exclaimed as they entered the foryer of Cagalli's house. 

Cagalli blushed a little and tried to brush it off. "It's not that much. They just make it look like a lot. Come on, let me show you to your rooms!" With that she led them through the house, letting each of them drop of their things in their different rooms.

They reached the living room and began to settle in, and Miriallia decided to break the strange silence that lay over them.

"So Lacus, what was that news you mentioned?" At this, a few pairs of eyes flicked to Kira, who turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, Kira asked me to marry him." Lacus held out her hand, and the others broke out in a myraid of reactions. Cagalli and Milly giggled slightly and admired the ring Kira had picked out, Dearka glanced from Kira to Milly, and Athrun gave Kira a look that showed how glad he was for his friend.

Cagalli's eyes flashed to Athrun at the same time that he glanced at her. He looked away first, trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, but let it go. "So,"she clapped her hands together. "Who wants some dinner?"

* * *

The long mealgave them all time to catch up on what had happened with each of them, and afterward they passed the few more hours before bed time watching a new movie that had recently come out. 

Afterward, Cagalli and Athrun saw them all to their rooms and then headed towards their own.

"'Night Cagalli," Athrun said, and turned to enter his room, but Cagalli stopped him.

"Athrun, is everything okay?" She asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

Athrun took her hands in his and kissed them both. "I'm fine, honestly. I'll explain tomorrow, okay?"

Cagalli felt the blush rising in her cheeks and nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Goodnight Cagalli. I love you," Athrun whispered, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Athrun," Cagalli responded, and then turned around to go to her own bed. "Goodnight," she said before closing the door.

* * *

A/N: Alright. So that didn't turn out like I wanted it to, at least, I'm not really happy with it, but I've got another chapter coming that should finish things up and hopefully end it satisfactorily. Thank you all for being great readers, and Merry Christmas to you all! I'll have the second part of your Christmas present up soon! 

Posting Note: Well, it's a little late... -winces- I have NO idea why I didn't post it immediately after finishing it, but... -sigh- Well, here it is finally, though I don't think I'm going to do a second part to this, at least yet. I have what I wanted to happen planned out, but I think I'll just make it another time of year or something. Thank you all for being understanding!


End file.
